Nurse Naruto!
by sKyLaR KnIgHt
Summary: Naruto takes care of his sick girlfriend only for her to get up and take care of him! Naruto/Temari and mentioned Gaara/Hinata


Nurse Naruto!

A/N: Okay! So the coupling for this is Naruto/Temari. So if you've gotta problem with it, don't read it. I personally think it'd be quite entertaining to watch this couple Mentioned: Gaara/Hinata

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto even though that's what I asked Santa Claus for Christmas…

The shrill sound of the alarm clock was the first thing he noticed when he woke up. The second thing, however, was the absence of his sister's nagging morning call. His eyes flicked over to the calendar hanging on the back of his door, seeking the date. Was it the weekend already? No, according to the crossed out dates, today is Thursday…

He groaned slightly as he pulled himself to a sitting position. _Where's Temari? _He wondered. Usually she would be kicking his ass all over the room, yelling for him to get ready for school.

Finding the answer to his question would obviously require for him to get out of bed, possibly even out of his room, so after waiting for his body to shake off any remaining tiredness, he eventually made it to his door. His hand paused on the cool handle of the door when he heard a loud exclamation from outside.

"WHERE ARE YOU TEMARI-CHAN? I HAVE RECEIVED YOUR TEXT MESSAGE, AND I AM HERE TO NURSE YOU BACK TO HEALTH!"

Gaara didn't bother to hide his groan. He knew who that voice belonged to, and if his nee-san was really sick like the hyperactive blonde was shouting, then it was only a matter of time before she-.

"NARUTO-BAKA! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

The red headed teen spun on his heel and trudged back to his bed, and flopped down. His sister was ill, right? She probably wouldn't even noticed if he decided not to go to school to—

"GAARA! GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED, AND GET TO SCHOOL!"

He pressed his head deeper into the pillows barely resisting the urge to scream. He really couldn't catch a break, could he?

Temari was barely able to hold herself up yet she still had enough energy to scowl at the blonde dobe that stood in her doorway with nothing but a plastic bag full of Ramen and his signature fox like grin.

"What are you doing here Naruto? I texted you so that you wouldn't have to make an unnecessary trip."

"Wasted trip?" he shook his head slowly as if speaking to a child. "I don't consider it a waste. I would never be able to focus in class when my dear honey bun is stuck in bed being miserable."

A low pitched growl sounded low in her throat, killing intent swirling around the air.

"Wow, Naruto, you must really have a death wish." A deep voice chuckled from behind Temari. A few seconds later Kankuro, Temari's brother appeared beside her, a lopsided smirk gracing his features.

Naruto's sky blue eyes tore away from his sick girlfriend to the slightly shorter teen. "Ohayo, Kankuro! You don't need to worry about Temari-chan; I'll be staying with her all day healing her with my love!"

The brunette glanced from one blonde to the other. "Really now? Just make sure to wear a condom when healing her, and try not to use the living room as your hospital." He was already halfway down the hall as he finished his sentence, thanking the heavens that his nee-san wasn't nearly as strong or fast as she usually is.

Temari was glaring holes into the brunette's back, while Naruto's face was seemingly blank. He turned to the girl in the doorway. "What did he mean?"

She stared back at him, her own face going blank as she studied him. If it were anyone else, they would be eating pavement by now, but she could just tell that Naruto was genuinely confused. "Just forget it Naruto-baka." She mumbled, turning around and leading him back into the apartment she shared with her two younger siblings.

"So…" He started, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

She eyed him briefly, only pausing to turn away as she coughed unto the back of the palm of her hand. "So what?" She snapped venomously; or it would've been venomously if she actually managed to keep both of her eyes open wide enough to deem being awake.

"Hmm…" Naruto carelessly tossed his plastic bag down on the sofa and moved over to where the flushed blonde stood, carefully examining her. "I think you need to go to bed Temari-chan. You seem to be barely able to keep on your feet." Ignoring her protests, he picked her up bridal style and rushed forward only to pause.

"What is it? You pick me up, pretending to be all macho and stuff, yet you stop?"

He flashed her a sheepish grin. "Uhh….Heh, heh….Which way is your room?"

"Naruto…?"

"Hai?"

"You're a baka."

After putting his girlfriend to bed he made his way back to the living room and looked around himself for several moments. _0kay so I put her to bed….now what? _He took note of all the trash thrown about with a slight frown on his face. _Guess I can do her a favor and clean up after Kankuro and Gaara. _

Surprisingly, the job was less difficult than he imagined, in fact, he finished in eight minutes. Seeing that everything else was pretty much already clean, he released a sigh and sat down into a rocking chair. He sat there for about two minutes before he started twitching. He really couldn't stand sitting in the same spot without doings anything, so as swiftly as he sat down; he jumped to his feet, following them to Temari's kitchen. _Maybe I should make some soup to help her get better…_

_Hmm…_ He examined what she had in her refrigerator, then what she had in the cupboards. _It's almost completely empty! What exactly does her and the boys eat? _He shook his head briefly before shutting them once again. _Man, it's a good thing that I decided to bring several things of Ramen! Just enough for me and Temari-chan's lunch! _He took out a pan and turned on the burner. _There's nothing that a good thing of Ramen can't cure!_

"AAAAAAGGGHHH!"

Temari bolted out of bed and looked around herself with droopy eyes. _What was that? _

"MY HAND!"

_That's Naruto!_ She thought, pushing herself to her wobbly feet, pausing only to still herself. She couldn't afford to pass out when Naruto could be in danger! She stumbled across the room and made her way over to where the source of the screaming came from.

Her deep green eyes caught and locked on to her boyfriend's hunched over body, where he seemed to be nursing an injury. He didn't even look up, obviously not able to focus on anything other than the pain. His whole left hand was a bright red, and was shaking uncontrollably.

Her breath caught in her throat. "N-Naruto-baka! Why isn't that hand under water right now?" She reached for his uninjured hand and dragged him over to the sink, hastily pulling the cold knob as far as it would go and shoving the abused appendage beneath it.

She took this time to study the boy next to her, whom was currently biting his lower lip in discomfort, his own eyes glued to the burned hand. _How did this happen, Naruto? _She thought, angling her head so that she could peer around the kitchen. She found it quick enough. There was a pan lying on the ground with water that she assumed was hot spilled next to it. On the counter next to the stove were a couple of packets of Ramen. She almost rolled her eyes. Of course he would get himself hurt with something that he handled with care everyday but this one!

"It feels better now Temari-chan, you can let go." Naruto rumbled by her ear.

Turning her attention back to her injured boyfriend, she reached out and turned the water off but still refused to relinquish her hold on his arm. "It would be wise to wrap this up for now." She commented almost to herself. "Come on, I think we have some bandages in the bathroom."

Without waiting for a reply, she spun on her heel; her hand still attached to him, and made her way down to the bathroom at the end of the hallway.

"Sit." She ordered, finally dropping the arm so she could search out bandages in the small cupboard beside the door.

Naruto obeyed, cradling one arm with the other. He watched as she rummaged through a cabinet, feeling guilty for a few moments as he saw how she needed to keep one hand on the counter just to remain standing. "Gomen." He muttered.

She almost turned immediately at the sound of his voice. Both thin brows were currently pinched down into a scowl. "What?"

His eyes rose to meet hers, and locked on. "Gomen Temari-chan. I was the one who was supposed to be looking after you, not the other way around…"

An unladylike snort escaped her lips, her scowl erasing into a smirk. "Please Naruto-baka! Compared to all my days taking care of Kankuro and Gaara, you're a walk in the park! Besides, I'm sure that it's not like you tried to burn yourself, especially when that water was supposed to be for Ramen."

If he were a dog, his ears would've perked up. "You mean you aren't mad at me?"

A delicate eyebrow rose. "Iie. Why would I be?" Her heart skipped a beat and her mouth went dry at the sight of the smile on Naruto's face. One of complete joy and happiness and even… Love.

"Arigato Temari-hime."

Feeling herself heat up in a way not related to health or temperature in the room, she quickly spun around, keeping herself busy by searching for the bandages. She finally found the white material beneath the sink, next to Kankuro's "Face paint". "Here we go… Naruto, lift your hand up so I can wrap it." She ordered, once again accomplishing her normal, sickness red face.

"Hai!" He responded with a grin, immediately lifting the slightly burned flesh up to her level.

"You've really gotta be more careful." She lightly scolded. "What if the water was hotter than what it was? You could've actually burned flesh off!"

"Hai, hai. I wasn't all that worried!" He boasted, pumping his good fist into the air. "After all, I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I can handle anything!"

Not even bothering to cover up that she was rolling her eyes, she couldn't help the small smile that found its way to her lips. "Hai… You can handle anything."

The blonde female sighed with a satisfied smile as she poured the Ramen into two different bowls, one for herself and one for Naruto, whom she banned from using her kitchen ever again right after she wrapped the wound for him. Although she was still sick, she could make her way around the kitchen with ease and made their lunch quite easily.

She got a couple of pairs of chopsticks and place one in each bowl, picking them up a moment later to carry them to the living room, where she ordered the hyperactive teen to wait. "I'm finished Naruto, come and…" Her voice trailed off as her eyes landed on him, both of his eyes were closed and soft snores escaped his lips.

"Of course." She murmured with a small grin. She sauntered over to the sofa and placed both bowls down on the small table in front of it so she could take a seat next to her slumbering boyfriend. She guided his head off of the arm of the couch and gently placed it on her lap.

Absently, she began to stroke his bright blonde locks, studying his sleeping face with interest. _He looks like such a little boy right now…_ She leaned down and gently placed a soft kiss on his forehead, his skin, which was usually hotter than her own, cool to the touch. _Arigato Naruto-kun, for taking care of me…_

"What was that for?" A deep voice asked out of the blue.

Temari jumped slightly at the sudden sound of his voice. She stared openly for a few moments, slowly realizing that his eyes were wide open. "You're awake?"

"Hai." He gave a sly grin and a wink. "I was curious to see what you would do, so I pretended to be asleep." He didn't bother to lift himself up from her lap and just remained there.

"Agh! Naruto!" She groaned, reaching up to clutch at her now throbbing head. Sometimes, he was just too much to deal with.

"But you do know you missed, right?" He asked, playful expression disappearing to adopt a serious one.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you missed." He repeated.

"…" The look on her face screamed nothing but confusion.

"I'll show you what you were supposed to do." He rumbled, his tan hands reaching up and pulling her face down to his, and pushing his lips firmly yet at the same time gently against hers.

"Gaara! Hurry up would you? I've got to get home to watch my favorite show!" Kankuro shouted from his spot at the end of the street.

"Hn. What an impatient fool." Gaara grumbled as he stuffed his hands into his jeans and slowly walked off of school grounds. Today had been completely uneventful. Usually, he would ignore class all together and chat with Naruto, or his girlfriend Hinata, but Naruto decided to stay home with Temari and Hinata was attending some old man's funeral and wouldn't be back until Saturday. He barely tolerated anyone else, so he spent the day alone.

_But its all worth it. _He smirked. He couldn't wait to see how mad and irritated his nee-san would be when he got home. Most of the time, the Uzumaki caused more trouble than help, so he couldn't wait to see what his apartment looked like at the moment. Now he had a reason to be glad that they lived close to the school. Just four more blocks, then up a flight of stairs and presto! He was home.

Kankuro was waiting for him at the foot of the stairs, muttering something to himself. All Gaara caught was, "…can't believe I gotta wait for a grown boy…just to please nee-san… ungrateful brat…"

"What was that Kankuro?"

"Nothing." He climbed the stairs two at a time and practically ran down the hall.

Gaara took his time, but when he reached the last step, all he heard was, "I SAID NOT TO USE THE FREAKING LIVING ROOM AS YOUR HOSPITAL!"

END

A/N: Please review! : 3


End file.
